fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Minor
is one of is one of the generals of the Lavender. He is the one to attack the Cures. She is part of the Gameover trio, along with Noir and Sombre. Minor also can take a human form . Abilities Like the other commanders, he can trap despair of the people into a dark dartridge and create Muchitsujo. Like Pussy, Minor can take on a human form that he also uses to spy on cures. Unlike other commanders, the Minor Muhitsujos has different skills, the episode 5 could multiply, the episode 6 could create very high sound waves and so on. History First Attack Minor send a Muchitsujo whose the source was Aono Hitteki and Osana Hajime. They transform into Pretty Cure and went to fight, Thunder started kicking the Muchitsujo while Sonica the punched, Minor snaps the finger and Muchitsujo began to dance, Sonica and Fight wondered what the hell the Muchitsujo was doing while Mushroom and Thunder were just enjoying the Muchitsujo to dance Minor looked bored and said he thought the battles Muchitsujo would be better and then ordered the Muchitsujo attack them both. Mushroom and Thunder attacked together with a punch but Muchitsujo defends and then cloned at 4, mushroom and Thunder were surrounded and they combined into one attacks the front and the other behind. When they got rid of all clones, the Muchitsujo cloned 9, making 20 Muchitsujos Mushroom and Thunder used the Cresent Harmony to try to end all Muchitsujo at once more failed and purified only half, when Sonica and Fight recovered they used the Cresent Harmony and purified plus 8, Murshroom and thanked Thunder, Sonica and Fight said okay and then purified the Muchitsujo with Extreme Cresent Harmony. Minor said that was just the beginning before leave. Purification In episode 16, Cure Mushroom used the Rainbow Form and used the Heavenly Flames Eruption purify Minor. Appearance As Minor, his has dark red hair that is messy and spiky on the right side and straight on the left side. His eyes are dark red color. He wears a sleeveless blouse, white in the left side and black in the right side, the blouse also is asymmetric with the white side of the shirt covering the belly and the black part not covering the belly. The shirt is beneath dark red jacket with the sleeves folded up to the elbows, black pants with a black belt around the waist and a silver chain on the left side of the pants, and he also wears knee length black boots and black short sleeves. As Akarui Seiun, his turns into black, and his eyes are brown. His hair now is messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down. His casualties clothes consistent into a black sweatpants says "Gamer" in white, and a black jeans with a belt around the waist, and black tennis shoes. He also uses a silver hoop earring in his left ear and short fingerless gloves. In the summer, he wears a short sleeve white shirt with a black video game control design, he also wears a dark blue jacket and dark blue pants along with black tennis shoes, and a blue headset around the neck. Personality He is very dedicated and hate when lose to the pretty cure. He is very serious and does not like to play. He's always studying cures, always paying attention to every attack and is always studying strategies, his main enemy is Cure Mushroom. In episode 16 it creates an alter ego, Akarui Seiun to study cures more closely. Trivia *This is the the sixth villain to have romantic feelings or a great admiration for someone, preceded by Kintoleski, Anacondy, Siren, Namakelder and Shut. *Minor share the same voice actor, Ishida Akira, with Cologne. Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Villans Category:Villan Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Villan Category:PessoaFamosaVillan Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Characters